


If Time Will Set You Free

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Demons, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Time passes strangely here, but that doesn't mean Gabriel can't waste it.





	If Time Will Set You Free

This isn't what he's expecting when he dies. He's expecting to be wiped out completely, Grace obliterated and his presence scrubbed from ever dimension and time ever Created. Instead he's stuck in Purgatory, Grace dwindled down to nearly nothing and forced to wait for it to recharge before he can leave. He also knows that his Father is making it take longer than it should as a punishment and really, what better punishment is there for a Trickster-Archangel than to leave him stuck in Purgatory for the foreseeable future? Being an Archangel, Gabriel can foresee a lot of future, just so you know.

Time moves strangely down here. Sometimes it moves too fast for even Gabriel to track it. Other times it doesn't even seem to move at all. It'll slide by like silk ribbons curling around him or move in sharp little bursts like gunshots.

There's not much to see here either. Not many souls get sent to Purgatory. It's mostly this grey fog that surrounds everything. It's smothering and has this lingering chill that seeps into what's left of his Grace, freezing him from the inside out. It makes sense though, being so close to Hell. It changes though. Sometimes it's an endless blank white space, nothing and no one as far as the eye can see. At least that place is warm and Gabriel thinks it's because it shifts closer to Heaven during that time.

So he has no idea how long it's been since he's seen another person that can talk to him instead of just broken pieces of souls that make him ache to look at. It's just been entirely too long is his opinion. So it's a shock when Crowley, of all people, appears in front of him suddenly. There's nothing to announce his arrival, no flash of light or clap of thunder. Not that Gabriel really expected one, but there should have been something instead of just Crowley appearing out of thin air. 

“What the bloody hell?” Crowley glares at Gabriel, then looks around, straightening his suit as he does.

“Nope, not Hell. Purgatory.” Gabriel grins, happy to see someone else, even if it is the King of Hell himself.

Crowley looks back at Gabriel and then bursts into laughter. “You're joking.”

Gabriel shakes his head and eyes the demon carefully. They're strange creatures on the best of days and Gabriel suspects that Crowley is none too pleased about being dropped in Purgatory, though it has to be better than Hell, if more boring. You don't get to torture down here because there's nothing and no one to torture.

Crowley takes a few steps away from Gabriel, still smirking. “So this is it? This is Purgatory?”

“Yeah. I believe I covered that already. Sadly I don't have a PowerPoint presentation to show you.” Gabriel smarts off, rolling his eyes. Honestly, demons can be so dense.

“All the time I spent looking for it and, when those stupid Winchesters finally manage to kill me, I end up here. How perfect.” Crowley ignores Gabriel and continues looking around, not that there's anything to see really.

“So what do we do now?” Gabriel asks, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, ever the impatient one.

“It's Purgatory. What else is there to do except wait for whatever is going to happen next? I'm sure your Father won't leave you here.” Crowley sneers at the mention of God.

Gabriel shifts uncertainly and looks away from Crowley, unwilling to admit his doubts to the demon, but he can't agree with him either. Crowley catches his doubtful look and his smirk gets even more devious than usual.

“What? You're not Daddy's favorite Angel? You don't think He'll come and pull you out of this place?” Crowley gestures around them.

“Shut up, demon. You have no idea what you're talking about.” Gabriel glares at Crowley, anger bubbling up.

“Hit a nerve, did I?” Crowley circles Gabriel, taunting the Angel.

Gabriel struggles for a moment to shove down his anger, a task even harder than usual. He's been here too long. This place is slowly sucking away at him, turning him, twisting him into some hateful being. Purgatory isn't supposed to be like this, but Angels never really knew what Purgatory was until now. It's not their area of expertise. 

Crowley goes back to ignoring the Archangel and starts examining the place again. If it can even be called a place. “So where is here exactly?” He finally asks.

“How should I know? I had to die to get here. Not like I can draw you a map.” Gabriel grumbles.

“Hmm.” Crowley hums and turns back to face Gabriel, “How long have you been here?”

“No idea. Time moves weirdly down here.” Gabriel shrugs.

Crowley nods. “What happens now?” 

Gabriel smirks wickedly, stepping into Crowley's personal space. “Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few things.”

Crowley grins, hands curling around Gabriel's hips and hauling him closer. “I'm sure you could.”

They find their own way to keep each other company and pass the strange-moving time here until both are brought back. After all, those who play a significant role in the life of the Winchesters' never say gone forever.


End file.
